


Новенький

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Missing Persons, Princes & Princesses, may be not so alien
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Пропавший ученик, пропавший наследник трона и пропавший покой сотрудников ЮНИТ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную битву на спецквест на тему "Человек без свойств". Бета - -=Araminta=-.

Инспектор лондонской полиции Блайт, расследующий дело об исчезновении ученика школы Мэйфилд Джереми Фокса, разложил перед собой распечатки опросов свидетелей и уставился на фото пропавшего юноши.

_«Не знаю... Может, он вчера и был в школе. Я не помню. Он такой мелкий, его легко прозевать»_. Джеймс Тьюринг, 16 лет.

«Рост 179 см», — прочитал инспектор строчку в описании пропавшего.

_«Он такой скучный, незаметный. Знаете, такие вот бывают типичные лица, одно от другого не отличишь, взгляд ни за что не зацепится, увидел — и забыл тут же»_. Кэйтлин Росс, 17 лет.

На инспектора с фотографии смотрел симпатичный молодой человек с темными вьющимися волосами, серыми глазами и ямочкой на подбородке, какие обычно очень нравятся девушкам.

_«Он вечно держался в стороне, сам ни с кем не заговаривал, знаете. Мы? Да мы и не пытались. А о чем с ним говорить?»_ Джек Райт, 16 лет.

_«Девушка? Смеетесь?! Конечно, у него не было девушки. Почему? Ну... Да просто скучный он. Серый какой-то. Окажешься с ним рядом на уроке — и словно рядом со стеной сидишь»_. Адриана Максиммонс, 17 лет.

_«Да, очень тихий мальчик. Знаете, я не припомню случая, чтобы он поднимал руку на уроке или задавал вопрос. Нет, все задания он сдавал вовремя, и тесты у него хорошие. Спрашивала ли я его сама? М-м-м... Вы знаете, нет, не припомню. Странно, да, но как-то все собиралась и забывала»_. Миссис Гиллеспи, преподаватель английского.

_«Родителей? Нет, никогда не видел. Вы же понимаете, обычно родители приходят в школу, когда возникают какие-то проблемы, а он был таким тихим и незаметным мальчиком, странно даже представить, чтобы он сделал что-то необычное или что-то нарушил. Очень правильный, спокойный мальчик, такой, знаете... Никакой»_. Мистер Карлайл, директор школы

Картина складывалась отнюдь не обнадеживающая. Джереми Фокс был переведен в Мейфилд три месяца назад. Причем документы о его переводе где-то затерялись, их никак не могли найти. Его родителей никто не видел и запрос по записанным в личном деле именам ничего не дал. Указанный там же адрес проживания оказался вымышленным. Номер телефона, разумеется, не обслуживался, аккаунтов в социальных сетях Джереми не имел, в общественной жизни школы не участвовал. Ни девушки, ни друзей у него не было. Инспектор подозревал, что, если бы не ежедневные проверки списков присутствующих учеников, исчезновения Фокса никто бы не заметил.

Удивительно непримечательный молодой человек. Что он делал в свободное время, о чем думал, о чем мечтал и куда в конце концов исчез — не знал абсолютно никто. Инспектору очень не нравилась мысль, что это дело останется нераскрытым, но у него совершенно не было зацепок.

Звонок мобильника оторвал Блайта от неприятных размышлений.

— Блайт, вы ведь занимаетесь исчезновением Фокса? — Он узнал манеру своего непосредственного начальника сразу брать быка за рога без приветствий и вступлений. — Подготовьте документы для передачи этого дела.

— Кому?

— Какая разница? Ну хорошо, в ЮНИТ.

— Этим…

— Да, этим психам. Можете не утруждать себя высказыванием своего мнения, оно не имеет никакого значения. Решение принято, документы должны быть готовы сегодня к шести. У меня все.

Блайт уставился на замолчавший телефон. Вообще-то, его не должен был удивлять подобный поворот. Дело с самого начала было... странное. А ЮНИТ специализируется на странностях. Про них поговаривали разное, но Блайт не был ни любителем теорий заговора, ни поклонником «Секретных материалов». Поэтому он лишь пожал плечами и принялся собирать распечатки в папку. Минус одно дело — меньше забот.

* * *

Доктор считал, что во всем виноват Нардол. А именно его любовь к реалити-шоу и передачам про галактических знаменитостей, в общем — к худшим образцам массового головидения 54 века. Лучше бы уж сериалы смотрел, в самом деле. Не то чтобы Доктор был поклонником этого жанра, нет, но многие его прежние спутники были, так что он волей-неволей хранил в памяти сюжеты сотен мыльных опер из всех веков и уголков вселенной. Теперь же, благодаря любви Нардола к инопланетным сплетням, а также тому, что тот имел привычку слушать их прямо в комнате управления ТАРДИС, в бездонной памяти Доктора хранились огромные массивы бесполезной информации о том, кто, где, когда, с кем и как, и главное — что на них при этом было надето.

Но он отвлекся. Так вот, это Нардол был виноват в том, что, когда при очередном случайном, конечно же, визите в Лондон ТАРДИС зафиксировала присутствие в Редбридже замаскированного зоранского корабля, первым в голове Доктора возник восторженный голос фиолетовой арктурианки, ведущей светских новостей, радостно сообщающей о таинственном исчезновении зоранского принца-наследника.

Нет, Доктора не волновали внутренние проблемы зоранской монархии. Но, с другой стороны, опыт подсказывал, что замаскированный инопланетный корабль в Лондоне обычно означает неприятности. А если копнуть мотивы Доктора еще глубже, ему просто стало любопытно, что представитель одной из самых именитых династий забыл в самом скучном и неприметном пригороде английской столицы. Ну не вторжение же он задумал, в самом деле.

Найти принца было делом элементарным. Нардол порывался помочь, а также услужливо сообщил, что королевская семья обещала немалую награду вернувшему пропажу, но Доктор настоял на том, что способен сам справиться с одиноким подростком. Хм, а может, напротив, стоило оставить это дело Нардолу? Все-таки подростки, земные или нет, были не самыми интересными созданиями, непредсказуемыми, нелогичными и упрямыми. Но менять решение было поздно. Из-за угла здания вывернула фигура, ничем с виду не похожая на зоранца, и Доктор отлепился от стены, прислонившись к которой, дожидался, когда блудный принц покинет школу.

— Ваше Высочество!

Надо отдать мальчишке должное, он не вздрогнул и не повернул головы. Доктор в два шага обогнал его, остановился, преграждая дорогу, и обратился еще раз:

— Ваше Высочество, принц-наследник Эрган, герцог Лансийский, маркиз…

— Хватит! — прошипел парень. — Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите. Отстаньте от меня, или я позову полицию.

— Зовите, Ваше Высочество. Заодно посмотрим, как они отреагируют на ваш истинный внешний вид. — Доктор помахал звуковой отверткой. — Одно нажатие кнопки отключит ваш шиммер.

Принц закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, снова открыл и возмущенно уставился на Доктора.

— Что вам от меня надо? Денег? Сколько вы хотите за то, чтобы забыть, что видели меня?

— Деньги, — протянул Доктор. — Нет, деньги меня определенно не интересуют. Что я буду с ними делать? Ужасно неудобная штука, одно перемещение во времени — и вот они уже не имеют абсолютно никакой ценности.

— Тогда чего вы от меня хотите?

— Хм. Как насчет объяснения того, что принц Зоры делает на Земле, да еще не в своем времени? Насколько мне известно, у зоранцев нет технологии путешествий во времени. Где вы добыли устройство для своего корабля?  
  
— Украл, — спокойно сообщил принц, пересек улицу, плюхнул сумку на скамью и опустился на нее сам. — Технологии у нас, может, и нет, но временных туристов, прибывающих полюбоваться на расцвет империи Зора, мы заметили давно. Их трудно не заметить. Даже удивительно, что мне первому удалось стащить устройство перемещения с их корабля. Или я просто чего-то не знаю?

— То есть, вы еще и ни в чем неповинных туристов лишили возможности вернуться домой?

— Они так мечтали пожить в экзотических старинных условиях, я просто предоставил им такую возможность.

— Весьма безответственно для принца и будущего монарха, — отрезал Доктор. — Ты представляешь, что эти туристы могут натворить вне своего времени? Не говоря уж о самой идее сбежать, оставив империю без наследника. Кому теперь достанется власть? Как это отразится на подданных? И главное — ради чего все это? Вот чего я не понимаю. Бросить империю, забыть свой долг — и все ради того, чтобы спрятаться в настолько сером и неприметном месте. Да тут со скуки можно умереть.

Принц рассмеялся неожиданно горько.

— Вы же прекрасно знаете, кому на самом деле принадлежит власть на Зоре. Вы знаете, как выглядит моя жизнь. Мое рождение транслировалось в прямом эфире по всем планетарным голоканалам, а запись была продана во все соседние системы. Доказательства того, что я родился нужного для наследования пола, были продемонстрированы крупным планом и их подлинность заверена экспертами. Каждый миг моей жизни был зафиксирован и ретранслирован на три звездных системы. Мой первый крик, мои первые шаги, мое первое слово были записаны, продемонстрированы, обсуждены и растиражированы на голокристаллах и открытках. Все мои ответы на школьных уроках и все мои школьные тесты проходили в прямом эфире. Девочку, которую я пригласил на выпускной в начальной школе, выбрали всеобщим голосованием на форумах голоканалов. Собственно, первым наследником я был назначен, несмотря на наличие старшего брата, потому что мои рейтинги просмотров были выше. Каждый мой шаг, слово, действие, мысль были всегда на виду, были достоянием публики, обсуждались, расчленялись, оценивались, обсасывались в вечерних новостях. Вы вообще представляете, что это такое? Даже мой побег произошел в прямом эфире. Поэтому мне нужен был прыжок во времени — чтобы у камер не было возможности отследить мое перемещение.

Мальчишка тяжело перевел дыхание, словно выдал все это на одном выдохе. Доктор молчал.

— Вряд ли вы можете представить, какое это счастье — быть никем. Как это здорово, когда тебя не замечают. Сколько я раньше ни старался, сколько ни пытался быть предсказуемым, скучным, неинтересным — они все равно находили повод для обсуждения. Они не отставали от меня. А здесь... Здесь все так просто. Не высовывайся, не задавай вопросов, делай то, что от тебя ждут — и на тебя никто не посмотрит. Это работает. Это круче фильтра восприятия, понимаете, главное — стать никаким. Стать никем. Я смог, и это было так…

Доктор нахмурился:

— И что дальше? Если бы я не нашел тебя, ты что, так и прожил бы тут всю жизнь, будучи никем? Бесцветную, бесполезную и бессмысленную жизнь безликого статиста? Неужели это намного лучше твоей прежней жизни?

— У меня не было выбора. Сделай я хоть один шаг в сторону от нормы — меня заметят и вычислят, что я не тот, за кого себя выдаю. — В голосе принца прозвучала покорность судьбе. — А теперь у меня снова нет выбора. Вы вернете меня домой?

Вопрос повис в воздухе. Доктор искренне не знал, что на него ответить.

* * *

Сержант О'Лафлин за свою семилетнюю службу в ЮНИТ успел привыкнуть ничему не удивляться. Поэтому, пролистав переданное ему дело очередного подопечного, он только нахмурился и спросил:

— Что, еще один? Не многовато ли малолетних инопланетных наследников на одну школу?

— Зато там уже привыкли к странностям. А может, наверху решили, что, если собрать их всех вместе, легче будет присматривать, — предположил сержант Руфус, передавший ему приказ.

— Или они перебьют друг друга, выясняя, кто знатнее, а нам потом разгребать. С чего вообще мы вдруг помогаем беглецу?

— Говорят, это протеже Самого. — Руфус многозначительно пошевелил бровями. О'Лафлин понимающе присвистнул. Сам он никогда не видел легендарного Доктора, но прослужить в ЮНИТ хотя бы месяц и не наслушаться самых невообразимых историй об эксцентричном инопланетянине было просто невозможно.

— Ох, чует мое сердце, закончится это очередным вторжением. Как и все, связанное с ним.

Руфус выпрямился, поворачиваясь к двери.

— Ну, зато мы точно не останемся без работы, верно? Ладно, ты давай займись его «родителями». А там уж сами пусть разбираются. Пока, Стив.

Сержант махнул рукой и принялся создавать фальшивую историю жизни для нового ученика школы Коал-Хилл.


End file.
